Coincidencias
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: La vida, gran cúmulo de experiecias, casualidades, muertes, nacimientos. No siempre es como se quisiera, hay veces en las que se debe sufrir para encontrar el verdadero camino a la felicidad...La muerte da como resultado: el amor y el odio ¿quién ganará?
1. La llegada de las pruebas

Bueno, como sabrán-lo que leyeron mi profile XD-he decidido reeditar mis historias, y, como esta era la más "reciente" fua la primera candidata, espero que los arreglos hechos sean de su agrado, ya saben todo tipo de comentarios son aceptados )

Y quiero dar las gracias a la persona que me ayuda en este proceso, mi querida Beta-sama (¡¡¡Herac!!!), sin ti esto no podría ser posible.

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de las geniales chicas de CLAMP, debo de advertir que este es un AU, y que los personajes cambian un poco el cannon.

Una vez aclarado:

Ahora si...empieza la función (?)

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían esparciéndose con la suave brisa invernal, cubriendo con una delgada capa todo a su alrededor, casas, coches, árboles, transeúntes. Nadie se salvaba, como la hermosa mujer caminaba apresuradamente, tratando de llegar lo más pronto a su destino, su andar no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, parecía que un ángel caminaba por la avenida, su pelo negro plomizo contrastaba con la blanca nieve, sus ojos color amatista provocaban un toque exótico, sus sonrojadas mejillas le daban un aire inocente que en combinación con su bien formado cuerpo provocaba una irresistible formula. 

Se acomodó la bufanda, y al hacerlo sacó un poco de vaho por su boca, apresuró un poco más el paso al ver el imponente edificio que se alzaba después de dar vuelta en una esquina; las puertas se abrieron al posarse la joven delante de ella, sacudió un poco la cabeza para deshacerse de los copos que se acumularon en el trayecto, caminó por un pasillo blanco con algunas camillas, gente e inmobiliario en él, hasta llegar a un ascensor en donde esperó a que las puertas se abrieran, una vez que se abrieron ingresó para después presionar uno de los tantos botones, se recargó en el fondo y esperó tranquilamente llegar al tercer piso; salió del ascensor y pudo ver el movimiento que se llevaba a cabo, un suspiro involuntario salió de ella, al parecer habría mucho trabajo. Con un caminar tranquilo se dirigió a la recepción del lugar.

-Buenos días doctora Tomoyo**-**le saludó una joven.

-Buenos días Naoko¿qué tenemos el día de hoy?**-**preguntó con su característica sonrisa.

-Ya sabe, enfermos y más enfermos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rió ante el comentario de su compañera, se quitó el guante derecho y posó su pulgar en la pantalla digital, checando su entrada, fue al pequeño vestidor ubicado al final de corredor para cambiarse en donde se deshizo de su abrigo, bufanda y guantes, para quedar en unos jeans y una sencilla blusa, cambió sus tacones por los cómodos zapatos de trabajo, para después sacar de su locker la bata y guardar sus cosas en él. Regresó a la recepción y recogió unas tablitas, las leyó y empezó su rutina.

-¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy señora Chang?**-**preguntó a su primer paciente una señora que se encontraba recostada en una de las tantas camillas-

-Pues bien doctora ya quiero salir de aquí, tengo que hacer la cena de navidad-contestó desesperada la señora-.

-Señora Chang, ya le dije que no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos acaba de salir de una operación a corazón abierto**-**le reprendió suavemente-.

-Lo sé pero todos los años hago la cena para toda la familia-un deje de tristeza se escuchó en su voz-.

-Sé que es difícil, sin embargo entienda que no nos podemos arriesgar**-**al ver la cara compungida de la señora, suspiró y agregó-aunque no creo que uno o dos platillos haga algo malo.

La cara blanca y llena experiencia de la señora se iluminó…la doctora firmó una hoja que estaba en los pies de la cama y se retiró a visitar a sus demás pacientes.

-¡Estoy muerta!**-**dijo mientras se acostaba en uno de los sillones que estaban en el cuarto de médicos-

-Ya somos dos**-**contestó su compañera de trabajo.

-¿Para qué somos doctores, no?-sentenció con un suspiro.

-Dejando de lado nuestros aparentes erróneas elecciones de carrera, cómo ves al paciente de la cama 306**-**comentó.

-No lo sé Ami**- **la miró dubitativa-creo que es muy posible que esta semana salga.

-No me extraña-dijo en un triste murmullo-el cáncer ya está muy avanzado.

Guardaron un solemne silencio.

-No gracias**-**agradeció Ami al ver que Tomoyo le ofrecía una taza de café y agregó-¿has escuchado de los aparentes problemas del doctor Himura?

-¿Problemas?-interrogó confundida.

-Sí, al parecer tiene ciertos-pensó la palabra-desacuerdos con la dirección.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-Pues-dijo en un tono más confidencial-creo que es por el amorío que sostiene con la hija de la directora, no están muy de acuerdo.

Tomoyo dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y guardó silencio, pensando en esto último. A veces más que hospital parecía patio de vecindad.

-Bueno, Tomoyo me tengo que ir-se disculpó Ami después de que su localizador sonara.

Ella salió poco después contestando al llamado del suyo.

-¿Qué pasó Naoko?**-**cuestionó una vez que llegó a la recepción y vio a la mayoría de sus compañeros ahí.

-No han dicho nada, la directora mandó a llamar a todos los del piso de cirugía**-**contestó en un susurro al ver que la directora estaba a punto de hablar.

_-Tengo un aviso importante que dar__**-**_empezó a decir la directora-_** el **__doctor Hamilton renunció a su puesto la semana pasada__**-**_ante la confesión varios murmullos se empezaron a escuchar, la directora empezó a hablar de nuevo, al instante cesaron los cuchicheos-_por lo que mañana se presentará al nuevo jefe, y me alegra decir que es el doctor Yue Tsukishiro__**-**_la gente que estaba ahí se quedó muda de la impresión-_es por eso que mañana los espero temprano._

La directora regresó a su oficina y como era de esperarse los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-Puedes creerlo Yue Tsukishiro el famoso cirujano-dijo una de las enfermeras muy emocionada-es tan guapo.

-No cambias Cho**-**hablo resignada Tomoyo.

-Vamos Tomoyo no me digas que no te da curiosidad conocerlo-pregunto escépticamente Naoko.

-Yo nunca dije que no, sólo que no me _emociona_ tanto como a ustedes**-**se encogió de hombros.

-Y me alegra que sea así**-**uno de los enfermeros que estaba ahí hizo señas para que todos se acercaran y así poder hablar en secreto-un primo que trabajó con él en uno de los hospitales de Inglaterra me dijo que es conocido como el doctor maquina**-**asintió varias veces al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus compañero-según porque es duro, frío y preciso en lo que hace.

Un silencio se hizo…

-A trabajar**-**el regaño de la directora retumbó e hizo que todos dieran un grito-vamos chicos que acaba de llegar una familia que se accidentó.

Todos corrieron a prepararse.

¡Dios, que día! Pensó Tomoyo al entrar a su departamento, se quitó los zapatos y se puso sus pantuflas de osito, dejó su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero, se dirigió a su recamara a darse un relajante baño y cambiarse la ropa, sino quería enfermarse…una hora después se encontraba en su cama, comiendo un sándwich de pavo y viendo su programa favorito Dr. House y disfrutando de la calidad de sus cobijas. Esta vez a diferencia de las demás no se quedó dormida antes de media noche si no que estuvo pensando en la llegada de ese nuevo jefe, sabía que era muy reconocido, y eso le daba nervios, los cambios siempre son para bien o para mal y no sabía que pensar aunque la pregunta que rondaba por su cabecita era ¿qué tal si no cumplía las expectativas del puesto de cirujana principal?

No lo puedo creer, voy tarde, se supone que esto sólo le pasa a Sakura, Tomoyo corría por toda la casa, alistándose para salir, porque se había quedado dormida, ella la puntualidad andando, así que con una tostada en la boca, corrió al hospital que sólo quedaba a dos cuadras…

-Bueno, me alegra presentarles al nuevo jefe de cirujanos…-hablaba la directora.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando entrara a una muy agitada Tomoyo.

-Me alegra que nos acompañe señorita Daudoji**-**la directora la reprendió con la mirada, Tomoyo se disculpó con una sonrisa -como decía, me complace presentarles al nuevo jefe de cirujanos el doctor Yue Tsukishiro

Todos miraron al hombre que estaba junto de ella, varios suspiros salieron de las mujeres y uno de sorpresa de los hombres, ese sujeto sí que imponía, era alto como de 1.85, níveo, una mirada penetrante, sus rasgos no eran toscos sin embargo la seriedad de su cara le daba el aspecto contrario, ojos de color miel y lo más extraño pero a la vez exótico era su pelo blanco casi plateado que acompañaba a un porte seguro y altanero.

Un hombre realmente atractivo, pensó Tomoyo.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos, espero que podamos trabajar en paz, sólo quiero dejar unas cosas en claro, uno; me gusta la puntualidad y dos; me gusta que las personas se comprometan en su trabajo si logran cumplir con eso, estoy seguro que no tendremos problemas.

Todos miraron a Yue con miedo, su voz era fría, calculadora, y hasta un poco sensual a consideración de algunas. Cuando pasaron los formalismos regresaron a sus respectivos puestos.

Tomoyo caminaba por los pasillos del hospital haciendo las visitas rutinarias del día cuando pasaba por la oficina de Yue la secretaria la llamó:

-Hola Tomoyo**-**saludó la alegre ancianita.

-Hola Rei ¿Cómo estás?**-**le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

-Bien gracias, por cierto el doctor Tsukishiro me dijo que en cuanto te desocupes lo pases a ver.

-¿A mí?**-**preguntó extrañada.

-Si niña a ti**-**la señaló con uno de sus arrugados y afilados dedos.

Suspiró, vio su reloj, sólo faltaban de ver dos pacientes, hizo rápidos cálculos, si se apuraba a hablar con él tendría el tiempo suficiente para terminar sus visitas.

-¿Habrá algún problema si lo veo ahorita?

-No, en estos momentos está libre, espera te anuncio**-**tomó el teléfono y marco dos botones, Tomoyo estaba atenta a todos los movimientos de Rei, vio como asentía y decía un "De acuerdo"-bueno preciosa pasa.

-Gracias Rei**-**volvió a sonreír, se dirigió a la puerta de caoba y dio unos leves golpes, esperó y escuchó _pase_. Entró y se sorprendió no por el tamaño de la oficina, después de todo ya había estado ahí, lo que le impresionaba era los colores, tonos azules y blancos que hacían del lugar muy frío, eso sí decorado exquisitamente, con cuadros de pintores famosos. En la pared que estaba detrás de el escritorio se encontraban los diferentes reconocimientos que Yue había obtenido a lo largo de su carrera, una vez que salió de su impresión, con voz tranquila habló-buenas tardes doctor, me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo.

Yue alzó su gélida mirada de unos papeles que leía sus manos y observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente; Tomoyo Daudoji gran cirujana, las mejores notas de su generación, perfeccionista y sobre todo entregada en su trabajo-recordó los que había estado leyendo antes de que llegara-. Esperaba que cumpliera con sus expectativas y sobre todo que soportara sus _pruebas_. Era una de las mejores y esperaba poder contar con ella.

-Buenas tardes doctora Daudoji, me alegra que hay venido tan pronto-señaló el asiento que estaba enfrente del escritorio, esperó que se sentara para continuar hablando-he escuchado muchas elogios a su persona, tengo entendido que usted es la cirujana principal**-**Tomoyo asintió-por mi parte no tengo ninguna objeción para que siga en su puesto, sólo espero que esté consciente de que las reglas del juego han cambiado y no es mi intención incomodarla sólo quiero saber una cosa ¿Cree poder seguir mi ritmo y sobre todo ajustarse a mis reglas?

Tomoyo lo miró seria y tranquila, tratando de descubrir el significado de aquellas palabras. Por su parte Yue la miraba con el mismo gesto imperturbable y frío, aunque sonreía por dentro sabía que algo que no soportaba Tomoyo era poner a prueba su efectividad. Por lo que no se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que estaba segura de poder seguir con su ritmo de trabajo.

Se miraron es un gesto retador, esperando ver algún signo de debilidad pero este nunca llegó. El silencio en el que se encontraban se vio roto por la voz de Yue.

-No esperaba menos de usted doctora- condescendió.

Tomoyo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de auto-satisfacción.

-Si no necesita nada más, me retiro tengo que terminar mi ronda-se levanto y despidió con una leve inclinación.

Yue la imitó y una vez que salió una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Tomoyo Daudoji acaba de empezar tu prueba-pensó mientras terminaba de leer el expediente donde decía Kaho Mitzuki-

-

-

Londres, Inglaterra.

Una hermosa mujer daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-Vamos Clarice no hablas enserio-regañaba a una joven que sostenía un muestrario invitaciones-estas invitaciones son las de la boda, no de la cena baile.

-Perdón señora Hirawizaga-la muchacha se ruborizó.

-No te preocupes, todos andamos presionados-le sonrió-. Ahora ve y tráeme los correctos antes de que lleguen los clientes.

Clarice salió rápidamente del salón dejando atrás a una multitud de gente trabajando, se podía observar a algunas personas encima de una escalera pegando decoraciones hasta a una orquesta ensayando encima de una tarima. Al salir del edificio en donde se encontraba el salón Clarice tropezó son alguien.

-Perdón señor-se disculpó rápidamente antes de seguir su camino.

Él señor en cuestión sólo se limitó a sonreír y suspirar con resignación para después entrar al lujoso edificio. Al ingresar al salón se encontró con el mismo panorama que había dejado atrás Clarice, sólo que a él le importaba una persona en particular. Se dispuso a buscarla, esquivando mesas, tablas e incluso uno que otro golpe. Tras librar lo que sería sin duda un doloroso golpe, ya que una de las escaleras se había caído, dio la vuelta en sí quedando de frente a una pareja que discutía y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó.

-Hola guapa-abrazó a una de las mujeres para después depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-¿Eriol? -se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él-pensé que tenías cita en la editorial.

-Pues ya ves, tuve que usar uno de mis tantos dones de convencimiento para poder escaparme-al ver momento tan intimo la otra joven se disculpó dejándolos solos.

-¡Ay, Eriol! no cambias-le reprendió para después darle un corto beso en los labios.

-No querida, y creo que no lo haré-dijo ganándose una divertida mirada-. Y hablando de cambiar, creí que habías dejado claro que no te esforzarías mucho recuerda que debes de mantener el reposo-le recriminó.

-Lo sé, pero sólo he estado aquí dos horas.

-Kaho-empezó-sabes muy bien que tienes que cuidarte que…

-Si Eriol, lo sé, pero también entiéndeme tu-tras una pausa continuó-no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, además he seguido las indicaciones del doctor.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, prometo que si me siento mal descansaré.

Eriol suspiró resignado y alzó la mirada al cielo tratando de encontrar paciencia. Se volvió hacia ella la vio de esa forma en que sólo se le puede dar a la persona que amas, le sonrió y la besó.

Todo el día estuvo de arriba abajo, había sido una jornada un tanto agotadora sobre todo por las palabras de su, ahora, jefe eso de las reglas del juego no le quedaba claro del todo. Y ahora que estaba en su casa lejos de las presiones del trabajo pensaba en ello, estaba en la sala comiendo un gran sándwich y escuchando música, un poco de cátsup cayó en la alfombra captando su atención; miró fijamente la mancha que la hizo regresar en el tiempo…

_Por fin había encontrado cinco minutos para respirar en paz, estaba agotada y eso que sólo iba la mitad de su turno. Así que para despertar un poco fue por un café, pero antes de llegar se encontró con una comitiva que corría por los pasillos, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia ellos._

_-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó mirando a uno de los paramédicos que empujaba la camilla._

_-Hombre de cuarenta años, chocó contra un poste-dijo entrecortadamente, ya que iban corriendo_

_-¿Estado?-preguntó, mientras examinaba la herida de la pierna._

_-Fractura expuesta. Ha perdido mucha sangre lo hemos estabilizado y curado las lesiones menores-contestó una enfermera-._

_-Antes de intervenirlo, necesitamos radiografías para descartar heridas internas y una tomografía para traumatismo craneoencefálico -ordenó a la enfermera más cercana-._

_Firmó la solicitud y se llevaron al hombre. Mientras sacaban las radiografías ella se preparó para la operación._

_Al poco rato llegó corriendo una de las enfermeras corriendo la cual le entregó un sobre amarillo a Tomoyo._

_-Descartadas heridas internas pero la tomografía revela algo que no me gusta, por ahora nos enfocaremos en la pierna y después lo canalizaremos a neurología así que preparen todo para operarlo-anunció una vez que revisó las placa-. _

_Durante la operación Yue entró al quirófano, quedándose en una esquina y observándola dirigir la operación, esto le pareció muy raro y eso la ponía nerviosa, aunque después de un rato se acostumbró a su escrutinio. La operación siguió su cauce normal y antes de terminarla Yue salió casi igual que entró._

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿por qué Yue Tsukishiro estaba tan interesado en su trabajo? Eso sería algo que tendría que averiguar…claro en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Llegó al hospital temprano como de costumbre ya había quedado un tanto mal cuando se presentó al jefe de cirujanos como para hacerlo de nuevo. Ésta vez su arribo al hospital fue algo tranquilo casi no había gente, a lo mejor sería un día calmado.

Ahora lo confirmaba un día tranquilo, tres horas en el hospital y apenas había atendido pocos casos, se sentía hasta rara estaba acostumbrada a correr de aquí para allá. Entró a la sala de médicos en donde se preparó un café y se sentó en el sillón. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de un poco del silencio; el cual se vio interrumpido por el rechinido de la puerta al abrir.

-Perdón Tommy, pensé que no había nadie-se excuso una dulce voz que identificó como la de Sakura. Prima y mejor amiga, eso era para ella.

-No te preocupes Sakura-cerró los ojos de nuevo tras darle un vistazo a la recién llegada.

-¿Cansada?-le preguntó su prima al mismo tiempo que sentía el sillón hundirse

-No de hecho todo lo contrario, no he tenido nada de trabajo. Y tu ¿Qué tal tú día?**-**preguntó.

-Pues más o menos-suspiró cansinamente-, en estas épocas del año los niños suelen enfermarse mucho.

-Si-miró hacia la ventana en donde los copos golpeaban el cristal dejando una ligera capa de nieve dando la sensación de que estaban pintados de blanco.

-Por cierto me enteré que hubo un cambio en tu área-la pregunta la sacó de su pensar.

-Si-contestó sin ganas-, cambio de jefe.

-¡Vaya, Tommy! Eso no lo esperaba-comentó sorprendida par después agregar-, el Doc. Himura parecía tener el lugar asegurado.

-Eso parecía, pero según se dice tuvo problemas con la dirección-le dijo en un susurro, a modo de secreto.

-¿Quién lo diría? No parecía ser un hombre problemático. Bueno y dejando el tema de lado ¿Qué tal el nuevo jefe?-cuestionó curiosa.

-Pues-pensó un poco antes de responder-, diría que raro.

-¿Raro?-arrastró sus palabras.

-Sí, es cómo decirlo-buscó las palabras adecuadas-, serio, frío, calculador.

-Y eso es malo ¿por qué?-alzó una de sus cejas incitándola a continuar.

-Pues digamos que se trae algo raro conmigo-y apresuró a agregar al ver la cara de su prima-. No Sakura no imagines coas raras, sólo que dijo algunas cosas que no me quedan claras; me dijo que si estaba segura de querer seguir sus reglas y cosas por el estilo-dio un gran suspiro-me da la impresión de que me está probando, pero no sé por qué.

Sakura miró al cielo con expresión pensativa, y tras un gran silencio habló.

-Puede ser porque eres la cirujana principal y digamos que quiere probar que tan buena eres.

-Puede ser-concedió en su susurro.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales; trabajo, amores (aunque aquí habló más Sakura), las deudas, en fin la vida en general.

Caminaba por los enormes pasillos blancos, recorriéndolo a paso lento, observando a su alrededor; el ambiente sombrío, la angustia a cada respirar, la desesperanza en los rostros de algunas personas e incluso el aviso de la pronta llegada de la muerte. Siguió con su andar tranquilo y pausado hasta llegar al área en donde se encontraban sus pacientes. La sorpresa se dejó ver en su rostro al observar a Yue ahí, dos días pasaron desde su llegada y podía jurar verlo en todos los lugares que frecuentaba. De algo estaba segura: Yue quería algo de ella y estaba dispuesta averiguar que era.

-Buenas tardes-saludó a Yue y al paciente con el que hablaba.

-Buenas tardes señorita-respondió el señor con una sonrisa corta pero sincera.

-Me alegro verla doctora-fue el saludo de Yue-estaba hablando con el señor de su estado y le he dicho que lo mejor es operar esa gastritis, pero me ha dicho que no hará nada sin su opinión.

Tomoyo miró fijamente a Yue con cierto orgullo y complacencia.

-Pues para mí, la mejor opción es que continúe con el tratamiento y si sigue las indicaciones al pie de la letra puede curarse-miró al señor que estaba atento a cada palabra de ella.

Yue la miró con ese gesto altanero que lo caracterizaba.

-Entonces ¿cree que es la mejor opción?

Tomoyo enarcó una ceja, aunque ya no se sorprendía estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al continuo dudar de Yue hacia su trabajo.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor.

Intercambiaron miradas amenazadoras por un momento.

-Bueno, ya tiene su respuesta-miró al señor que estaba en la cama. Con una leve inclinación se despidió y salió de ahí.

-Señor Katami espero que tome su medicamento diariamente sino quiere termina en el quirófano-le recordó.

-Prometo hacerlo-le aseguró con voz trémula al pensar en la posible operación

Tomoyo sonrió y siguió con su ronda. Al terminar su turno fue al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche; Sakura, su novio y algunos amigos irían a cenar.

Tardó mucho tiempo en el lugar, tratando de pensar decidirse si por pasta o carne. Tras un volado la pasta ganó y salió de ahí con los ingredientes para prepararla.

-

-

Miraba su obra extasiada sin duda alguna era buena en lo que hacía. Una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios.

-Sabias que eres la mejor-susurró una voz a su lado.

-Me lo han dicho algunas personas-aclaró.

-Presumida.

-Pero así me amas ¿o no?-volteó su cuello para recibir un cálido beso.

Después de finalizarlo se miraron a los ojos, la felicidad se vislumbraba a su alrededor.

-Lo mejor será que entremos, nos han de estar buscando-habló ella-.

-Pues ya qué, si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí toda la noche.

-Sabes que yo también, Eriol-miró hacia adentro-pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Entraron al recinto tomados de la mano e irradiando amor por cada poro. Pasaron una velada agradable, a pesar de no conocer a la mayoría de la gente. Minutos después de la media noche después del acostumbrado brindis Kaho salió por un poco de aire.

-Hola extraña-susurró una voz a su espalda.

-Hola-dijo casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó tenso su acompañante.

-Sí, un poco cansada-se recargó en el pecho que estaba detrás de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Kaho…-empezó.

-No ahora Eriol, no ahora…

Se sumergieron en sus pensamientos Kaho; pensando en su extraño deterioro físico de un tiempo para acá y Eriol; en cómo veía a su amada apagarse día con día sin saber cómo decirle su…

-Eriol-la dulce voz lo despertó de sus cavilaciones

-Dime.

-Te decía que si nos vamos, creo que será mejor descansar.

-De acuerdo.

Tras despedirse de los invitados se retiraron en un sepulcral silencio. Tendré que hacer unas cuantas llamadas, no puede esperar-pensó Eriol al ver de reojo a Kaho que yacía dormida en el asiento del copiloto, pálida y con su respirar un tanto irregular.

-

-

-

Un mes, vaya ahora que lo pienso…mucho tiempo, desde el cambio de jefe aun parecen días. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, era sometida a varias pruebas (claro esto lo intuía, nada comprobado) las tareas de importantes decisiones eran puestas a su cargo, en fin. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era el continuo escrutinio de Yue para consigo, y lo más extraño, no le temía; en cambio, le provocaba una sensación de bienestar-por decirlo de una manera-que hasta cierto punto la hacía sentir importante. Pasó por el corredor principal en donde estaba una foto en un periódico nacional, cuando la vio hizo que su rostro se distorsionara en una mueca; El baile de navidad.

-Bonita velada-comentó una voz a su lado.

-Ya lo creo-trató de sonreír pero sólo salió una distorsionada línea.

-¡Vamos, Tomoyo! No hablas enserio, la velada fue el evento del año y además-en este punto estaban hombro con hombro, su voz era en tono confidente-fuiste con uno de los hombres más codiciados de Japón.

-Querida, no sabes lo que dices, ese hombre no me interesa-y se apresuró a agregar al ver la duda en la cara de su compañera-. Lo que pasa es que mi madre, prácticamente me lo puso como pareja.

-Pues quien tuviera una madre como la tuya.

Tomoyo miró a Naoko con cierto escepticismo. No; una madre como la suya no se la deseaba a nadie. Miró una vez más la foto y emprendió su camino de nuevo, y con esto rememorando la velada.

_La navidad no era algo agradable para ella, su madre, Sonomi Daudoji gran empresaria en la industria juguetera, siempre hacía memorables fiestas en esas fechas a las cuales ella se veía forzada a asistir. Y para su desgracia, a pesar de tener casi treinta años, esta vez no era la excepción. ¿Por qué no negarse? Simple, esa no era una opción, ya tenía mucho con los continuos reclamos de su familia por no seguir los pasos de su madre y haberse convertido en doctora._

_Se miró una vez más en el reflejo de su convertible, alisó las invisibles arrugas y con un suspiro tomó valor y se dirigió a la entrada del recinto._

_-¡Tomoyo, hija! Me alegra saber que aceptaras venir-ella sólo se limitó a verla con cara de ¿cómo si tuviera otra opción? Y por supuesto su sonrisa, la que había aprendido desde chica a mantener pasara lo que pasara._

_-Sabes que no me lo perdería._

_Sonomi guió a su hija por el amplio lugar, que como siempre estaba decorado elegantemente; el color que predominaba era el dorado, las escaleras de mármol conducían al centro del lugar, a la izquierda estaba una orquesta tocando una suave música, las mesas estaban esparcidas alrededor de la pista de baile, no estaba lleno pero no dudaba que pronto lo estaría, por quien realmente lo sentía era por los pobres mesero que corrían de aquí allá llevando bocadillos y algunas copas, apenas dándose abasto, bajo las escaleras. Caminaron unos pasos más y se encontraron con un grupo de persona, la mayoría hombres._

_-Señores-llamó su atención la señora Daudoji-como lo prometí, mi hija-sonrió y dio un pequeño codazo a la misma._

_-Buenas noches caballeros-contestó después de un rato; ya que había estado pendiente de las miradas que su madre le mandaba a uno de los jóvenes y eso no significaba más que…_

_-Bueno joven Aoyi ¿qué le parece si acompaña a mi hija esta noche?-sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, un "nuevo prospecto"_

_-Será un placer-el joven en cuestión sonrió seductoramente y extendió su brazo a modo se invitación._

_Con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo tomó y antes de alejarse le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su madre._

Y ahora que lo pensaba, lo único que recordaba del hombre era que: estudió en Harvard, lideraba el negocio familiar y que era un verdadero petulante. Dobló a la derecha por uno de los pasillos y al pasar por una puerta pudo escuchar una conocida voz, la cual sonaba seria, pero no como normalmente, era una seriedad que se podía confundir con la preocupación.

-…Lo entiendo Eriol. Quiero asegurarme de escoger a las mejores personas.

-Sé que quieres a los mejores Yue, sólo que-miró a la sala en donde Kaho descansaba y continuo con voz más baja-, no me gusta verla en ese estado.

-Lo sé-Yue suspiró-dame un mes más y prometo que viajaré allá para dar fin a esto.

-Está bien…

-Ok, entonces así quedamos.

Yue cerró su celular y meditó un momento, el cual se vio abruptamente interrumpido por el grito de dolor de una persona.

-¿Doctora?-inquirió curioso.

-Yo…si, digo…A lo que me refiero es que-espetó mientras se levantaba después del doloroso golpe que se dio al recargarse de más en la puerta- necesito su opinión-se sacó de la manga, aunque no era del todo falso.

-¿Ah, sí? De cuando acá necesita mi ayuda-preguntó interesado.

-Es sólo una opinión-le recalcó.

-De acuerdo, la escucho.

Yue la miró no muy convencido, algo le decía que escuchó su conversación; pero sus suposiciones se vieron olvidadas cuando Tomoyo planteó su problema y sus posibles soluciones. Se concentró en el dilema y tras discutir con ella sus puntos de vista; regresó a su principal problema sólo que ahora con una nueva visión; Tomoyo Daudoji sería su principal asistente.

* * *

**Notas de una Cerecita loca XD:** el suspenso, es algo que, al parecer, está al 2x1, aque más que "suspenso" es intriga. No tengo mucho que comentar... por el momento, sólo que las posibles dudas que se crearon (y no gracias a mi XD), serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo o eso espero..u.ú 

Besos,

Cerecita.


	2. ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Bueno, gente hermosa, sé que a la mayoría no les gustó el cambio que hice, pero juzguen más adelante, cuando la historia esté más avanzada, en fin.

Aquí les dejo otra entrega, después de no sé que tanto tiempo XD, pero la Uni me mata :s…

¡Bonn appétit! (?)

* * *

Una figura se paseaba de un lado a otro por un amplio jardín, el único sonido audible era el de sus pasos al caminar, el sol no hacía acto de presencia al parecer estaba escondido tras una gris nube, negándose a brindarle los últimos rayos del día.

-¿Señor?-una aguda voz detuvo sus cavilaciones y andar.

-Dime-volteó a ver al intruso.

-Su esposa llamó y dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde para cenar.

Una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en su nívea tez.

-Gracias, señora Rose.

La amable señora se retiró con una leve reverencia y lo dejó solo.

Dos semanas más y el plazo que me dio Yue se cumplirá-pensó mientras reanudaba su caminar sin rumbo fijo-. Esto era motivo tanto de alegría -puesto que Kaho se recuperaría y sus vidas volverían a la normalidad- como de miedo, aunque también se corría el riesgo de que algo saliera mal… ¡Dios!, ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad, aunque según los pronósticos de los doctores que vio, y Yue, había muchas posibilidades de que todo saliera bien. Se recargó en uno de los tantos árboles que constituían el jardín, miró al cielo que ya mostraba una mezcla de los colores propios de un ocaso, aunque difusos ya que el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado.

En su mente giraban millones pensamientos acerca de la operación- ya había pensado en lo bueno, en las cosas que harían, que disfrutarían- pero se negaba a pensar en algún mal resultado, eso simplemente lo aterraba ¿qué haría sin ella? Ni él mismo lo sabía, no podía imaginarse algo así la vida sin ella simplemente no era vida. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de la recién llegada persona que llevaba cinco minutos tratando de captar su atención.

-¿Eriol?-intentó una vez más, está vez casi gritando.

-Casi me matas del susto- se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su lado. Al girarse se encontró con unos imponentes ojos negros, una sonrisa pequeña, y aun así sincera.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi primo?-le miró fijamente-. Solías ser más perceptivo.

-Spinel-sonrió-, me alegra verte¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, primo, trabajando pero bien ¿y tú?

Eriol suspiró antes de contestar.

-Estoy terriblemente asustado-confesó son voz consternada.

-Lo sé, tienes que ser fuerte, por ti y por ella.

-Eso intento-lo miró angustiado-pero se me hace cada día más difícil disimular.

-Toda va a salir bien, ya verás.

Eriol no contestó, eso quería pensar…que todo estaría bien.

Nerviosa, eso era poco, estaba asustada; las dos últimas semanas fueron de lo más estresantes y cansadas; sabía que había hecho su trabajo bien, pero le intrigaba (por no decir aterraba) el recién llamado de Yue. Se lo había topado al salir de su turno y la había citado a primera hora; y ahora se encontraba ahí en esa oficina esperando la llegada de su jefe. Se sentó por milésima vez; la última media hora había caminado en círculos luego se sentaba y empezaba de nuevo, para distraerse en algo empezó a leer los diversos diplomas que adornaban la pared. Se detuvo casi a la mitad de la pared, en donde estaba una fotografía, era Yue y un joven¿por qué se detuvo en ella? Porque era muy llamativa, para empezar por el hecho de que Yue ¡estaba sonriendo! Y eso no era de todos los días y para rematar el joven que lo acompañaba, empezó a observarlo pero sólo pudo fijarse en sus ojos ya que la puerta se abrió en el instante en que recorría toda su figura.

-Lamento hacerla esperar-se disculpó.

-No se preocupe.

Yue tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar.

-Bueno, creo que se preguntará el por qué está hoy aquí.

Tomoyo asintió, incapaz de decir algo. Ese hombre le infundía un gran respeto.

-No voy a ahondar mucho en el tema. Mi amigo, su nombre no es relevante (por el momento), necesita de mi ayuda, yo se la ofrecí; el caso es que necesito un equipo de los mejores cirujanos para que me asistan-Yue hizo un silencio, dejando que Tomoyo procesara la información.

-Está bien, entiendo lo de su amigo, pero ¿esto qué tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó confundida.

-La cuestión es que faltaba una persona para completar mi equipo, y quiero que sea usted¿qué me dice, acepta?

Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta¿no se suponía que no se llevaban bien?

-¿Yo?-se señaló con un dedo y preguntó con genuina incertidumbre.

-Sí, usted, no sé por qué no lo cree. Para mí usted es una de las grandes promesas de este país. Es buena en lo que hace.

Guardaron silencio.

-Gracias, doctor, pero yo pensé que me consideraba inexperta o algo así, sus continuas intervenciones en mi trabajo, o sus…

-Recuerda que le pregunté si sería capaz de seguir mi ritmo-intervino antes de que continuara.

-Sí, pero…

-Mi objetivo era probarla, ver que tanta resistencia tenía.

Tomoyo se hundió en el sillón, meditando los nuevos sucesos.

-¿Y qué es lo qué tendría que hacer¿Cómo es que está dispuesto todo?

-Eso es un sí.

-Es un dígame cómo están las cosas y veremos.

-De acuerdo.

Yue le contó los detalles más relevantes como: el caso clínico, la paga. Cuidando no revelar el nombre de Eriol Hirawizaga, ya que no quería que saliera a relucir.

-

-

-

¿Aceptar o no aceptar?-pensaba Tomoyo, estaba en su cama recostada- repasó las posibles respuestas, aceptar implica; marcharme a Inglaterra por una semana, dejar mi trabajo, aunque con permiso, y por otro lado alejarme de esta rutinaria vida y no aceptar; no hay nada bueno que lo refute, mejor si. Esto la ponía nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que la contrataban por afuera del hospital para dar sus servicios, la paga era buena, muy buena de hecho. Le intrigaba saber quién esta atrás de esto, claro aparte de Kaho Mitzuki, aunque sabía que a Yue no le sacaría nada, ya se enteraría después.

Un día libre, eso necesitaba, según Yue "Para pensar bien" aunque ya tenía su respuesta, pero bueno si Yue insistía ¿qué le podía hacer? Ahora disfrutaba de un hermoso día, el frío aun se sentía pero no con tanta crudeza, tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café, y miró el panorama; niños corriendo y otros más jugando en le antigua figura del pingüino, una que otra pareja caminando con mirada soñadora, suspiró, su vida ciertamente era un "sueño" tiene todo lo que deseó: una carrera y no sólo eso sino que también reconocimientos totalmente independiente de su apellido, se mantenía con su sueldo, vivía sola…sola, si, esa era una parte de su vida de ensueño que no le gustaba tanto, pero la vida amorosa al parecer estaba vetada a su existencia, aunque no le gustaba pensar mucho en ello sólo se conformaba con la esperanza de que algún día llegara a ella, lo único que la reconfortaba era la frase que su prima le decía: "El amor viene de distintas formas, en diferentes situaciones y sobre todo cuando menos lo esperas".

Tras terminar su café se dispuso a caminar, antes de anochecer fue a cenar a su restaurant preferido: "La casita", un lugar tranquilo en donde la música en vivo la acompañaba en sus, frecuentes, visitas al lugar. La mejor manera de cerrar su día de descanso sin duda alguna era estar ahí.

-

-

-

La melodía del teléfono retumbaba por toda la habitación, uno de los dos cuerpos que se encontraban dormidos en la gran cama se empezó a mover, con gran parsimonia tomó el pequeño objeto.

-¿Diga?-contestó con voz adormilada.

-Prepara todo, nos veremos dentro de dos días-habló la gélida voz del otro lado del auricular.

Tardó en contestar, estaba sorprendido, sentimientos de miedo y alegría se revolvían en su interior.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Yue.

La figura que estaba con él en la cama se empezó a mover.

-¿Pasó algo, Eriol?-preguntó media dormida.

Él le sonrió, se acomodó de nuevo en la cama junto a ella y en un susurro le habló.

-Nada querida, sólo buenas noticias.

-

-

-

Su respuesta ya estaba dada, y ciertamente no se arrepentía aunque el tan sólo decirle a su madre era algo que verdaderamente no quería hacer, era increíble que, a pesar, de tener 28 años su madre ejerciera semejante control en su vida, aunque considerando quien era ella…tras dar un gran suspiro con determinación tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar los números que tan bien sabía pero nunca usaba. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, raro-pensó-su madre no tardaba tanto en contestar y menos si ella le hablaba, cuando estaba a punto de colgar se escuchó la autoritaria voz de Sonomi.

-¡Espero que sea una buena razón, me sacaste de una junta!-Tomoyo suspiró, sí, no había duda su madre era muy tierna.

-Sí, madre es algo importante…

-Bueno, entonces dime de qué se trata.

-Me voy a Inglaterra-dijo tranquilamente, y esperando la reacción de su madre.

-Y se puede saber ¿a qué?

-Trabajo, el doctor Tsukishiro requiere de mis servicios.

-Tsukishiro-Sonomi arrastró las palabras, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-por cuánto tiempo será.

Tomoyo conocía tanto a su madre que se imagina los pensamientos de que se cruzaban por su mente, pero no tenía ganas de enfrascarse en una discusión por lo que no aclaró nada más.

-Dos semanas, me voy mañana.

-De acuerdo, espero que no hagas nada tonto por allá.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos, su madre seguía pensando que tenía cinco, reunió fuerzas y con calma respondió.

-No te preocupes madre, el _honor_ de la familia está salvo conmigo.

-Nos veremos en dos semanas.

-Sí madre.

Tomoyo colgó y se hundió en el sillón. Le gustaría que su madre confiara más en ella-se dijo. Siguió pensando en su peculiar familia durante un buen rato, hasta que el insistente timbre le hizo despertar de letargo.

-¡Voy!-gritó, al instante el timbre cesó de hacer ruido.

-¡Vaya, hasta que abres!-recibió como saludo al abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento, Sakura-se disculpó-pero estaba pensando.

-Ves, te dije que estaba ocupada-una tercera voz intervino.

-No, para nada Syaoran, de todas formas no me podría ir sin verlos antes-se encogió de hombros.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, platicaron hasta que de nuevo sonó el timbre.

-¡Tommy!-el grito que se escuchó cuando abrió la puerta casi ensordeció a todos.

-Kero, no grites tanto me vas a dejar sorda-sonrió para después corresponder el abrazo.

-Lo siento, pero ya te extrañaba bueno a ambas-dijo mirando a Sakura-claro que no todos pueden gozar de mi aprecio-miró despectivamente a Syaoran.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Syaoran.

-Bueno, bueno venimos a que Tommy se la pase bien no a que peleen-intervino Sakura, visiblemente nerviosa al ver las miradas que se lanzaban los dos varones.

Tras discutir (aunque, en realidad, los que pelearon fueron Kero y Syaoran) el lugar al cual irían se encaminaron al restaurant Italiano que estaba cerca del edificio en donde Tomoyo vivía. No tardaron mucho en recibir mesa, después de todo Syaoran era un reconocido abogado en Japón. Ciertamente era un lugar agradable, aunque algo extravagante, su decoración moderna con pinturas abstractas, las extrañas lámparas que colgaban del techo dándole un toque exótico, las mesas empotradas en la pared; sin duda alguna era el mejor lugar de la zona.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana que daba a la fuente del lugar. Un mesero se presentó con las cartas y los aperitivos, tras examinar la carta los pedidos empezaron a ser anotados en la pequeña libreta blanca que portaba el joven; quince minutos después la comida estaba en la mesa.

-Tommy, te voy a extrañas-confesó con un puchero Sakura.

-¡Vamos, Saku! Son dos semanas-dijo Kero.

-Ya lo sé-susurró exasperada.

-Sakurita yo también te voy a extrañar, además te hablaré todos los días-contestó con una sonrisa la amatista.

Siguieron platicando entre bocado y bocado, cuando llegó el postre se hizo un silencio el cual se vio interrumpido por Kero.

-Oye, Syaoran¿has sabido algo de Eriol?-preguntó Kero, y es que a pesar de no _llevarse bien_ había algo que los unía.

-No, al parecer ha andado muy ocupado, pero que me preguntas si tu hermano está con él-se burló el ambarino.

-Ya lo sé-rodó los ojos-pero bien sabes que _ese _ y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-Pero Eriol es tu primo también-obvio Syaoran.

-Sí y también es tu amigo-contraatacó él.

Las dos chicas presentes se miraron con cara de "Aquí vamos de nuevo" pero para evitar cualquier posible evento Tomoyo se adelantó.

-Bueno, chicos, dejemos eso y mejor dime-se volteó a Kero-¿cuándo conoceremos a tu hermano?

-Sí Kero, Tommy tiene razón-apoyó Sakura.

-Pues, no sé, ya saben que él trabaja en la sede de Inglaterra, por lo que no nos vemos muy seguido, aunque-se tocó con un dedo la barbilla y miró al techo-,ahora que vas por aquellos lares puede que lo conozcas, Tommy.

-Puede ser Kero, aunque no sé si tenga mucho tiempo, recuerda que es un viaje de trabajo no de placer.

-Eso sí, de todos modos te daré su teléfono y le mandaré un mail diciéndolo que vas.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, de acuerdo.

-

-

Se despidieron antes de media noche, por insistencia de Sakura, ya que Tomoyo viajaba a primera hora del día.

Tomoyo llegó a su departamento y lo contempló en la penumbra, se sentía excitada, alegre, eufórica, pero también temerosa, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo se avecinaba y la incertidumbre de saber qué, la atormentaba.

Quince menos siete, esa hora marcaba en reloj, estaba lista para partir al aeropuerto, tras revisar varias veces que todo estuviera en orden partió. El tráfico matinal era insoportable, gente yendo y viniendo, coches pitando…miró una vez más por la ventana del taxi, el cielo aun estaba oscuro; pequeños rayos anaranjados salían de las nubes, y chocaban con los imponentes rascacielos, dándoles un poco de vida.

Pagó el servicio del transporte, con maletas en mano se adentró a la pequeña jungla del Aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad de Japón, chocaba con varias personas al pasar, algunas se disculpaban, otras simplemente seguían en su, autómata, caminar. Buscaba entre la multitud una gran figura, esperó a que la multitud se calmara para proseguir con su búsqueda, no caminó mucho, unos metros adelante estaba el siempre imperturbable Yue.

-Buenos días doctor-saludó al llegar a su lado.

-Buenos días, pensé que se retractaría.

-Sabe que soy profesional, no lo dejaría con el trabajo a medias.

El doctor hizo lo parecido a una sonrisa.

"Pasajeros con destina a Inglaterra favor de pasar…"

-Ese es nuestro vuelo, vamos-como buen inglés Yue tomó las cosas de Tomoyo después de mucho, en serio MUCHO, insistir.

Entregaron sus boletos a la azafata, tras una pequeña revisión subieron al avión.

Doce horas de viaje, estaba exhausta cuando arribaron al aeropuerto de Londres, tenía ganas de dormir lo que restaba del día (eran las seis de la mañana), pero no sabía que tenía planeado, Yue, puede que ir directo con la pacientes, ver las instalaciones, esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, estuviera relacionado con descansar.

-Se ha dispuesto un chofer para llevarnos al hotel-le anunció una vez estuvieron afuera del aeropuerto.

-Está bien.

Esperaron por espacio de cinco minutos, las miradas se centraron en ellos al subir a la Hummer (por no decir, la incrédula contemplación de Tomoyo para con las atenciones). Llegaron a uno de los más exclusivos hoteles del lugar, el chofer, ayudó a bajar las cosas, y contrario a lo que pensó la amatista, Yue se retiró con el conductor, dejándola en la recepción.

-Buenos días-habló en su perfecto inglés-, tengo una reservación a nombre de…

Una hora después Yue llegaba a la propiedad de su amigo. Al bajar del coche de encontró con una afable sonrisa, acompañada de un gran abrazo.

-Yue, me alegra que estés aquí.

-A mí también, aunque no en estas circunstancias.

-Lo sé, lo sé-se hizo a un lado-, vamos que nos espera una taza de té recién hecha.

-¿Y Kaho?-preguntó al ver que no salía recibirlo, como era costumbre.

-Pues ha estado trabajando en un evento de beneficencia, que es esta noche por lo que salió desde temprano para tener todo en orden-suspiró resignado-, ya sabes como es.

Pasaron toda la mañana hablando de cosas triviales, esperando la llegada de Kaho.

-

-

-

Durmió, casi ocho horas, tras darse una ducha, llamó a Sakura, y a su madre. Después bajó a comer algo, en donde se encontró a Yue y a otras dos personas.

-Buenas tardes-saludó.

Los dos caballeros se pusieron de pie.

-Me alegra encontrarla, doctora-le indicó un lugar vacio, para que se sentara.

-Y para qué me requiere-su tono formal, se hizo presente al sentarse.

-Primero; para presentarle a los demás doctores que me asistirán y segundo; para informarle cuando es que nos reuniremos con la paciente.

-Ya veo-recibió el menú-, la pechuga asada y la ensalada está bien para mí-el mesero asintió y los dejó solos-, perdón, me decía.

-No se preocupe, entiendo que el viaje puede ser agotador-tomó un poco de su té-, bueno creo que haré las respectivas presentaciones; él-señaló a un joven que parecía tener los ojos cerrados, es Yamazaki, y ella-señaló a una excéntrica mujer-, es Nakuru Akizuki.

Se hizo un silencio en el que se examinaron unos a otros, el doctor de nombre Yamazaki, es un joven de sonrisa afable, tenía un particular atractivo; por su parte Akizuki, una mujer un tanto extraña, tenía una jovialidad que contagiaba a todos, siempre estaba sonriendo, parecía una niña encerrada en un cuerpo de una mujer.

-Bueno y doctores ella es Tomoyo Daudoji-presentó después del silencio.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte, sabes que eres muy linda-fue el _agradable_ saludo de la mujer.

-Gracias-sonrió.

-Mucho gusto-saludó el segundo hombre presente.

-Bueno, una vez hechas las presentaciones les aviso que mañana por la mañana conocerán a la paciente, nos veremos en el lobby del hotel a las nueve.

Los tres asintieron.

-Bueno, me retiro, quiero descansar un rato-se paró e hizo una reverencia.

-Dime, Tomoyo, puedo llamarte así, verdad, después de comer te parece si vamos a recorrer el lugar-preguntó entusiasta Nakuru.

-Claro que sí-concedió-, y ya que me llamarás por mi nombre de pila espero poder hacer lo mismo.

-Claro hermosa, y ojalá podamos ser amigas.

-Bueno chicas-reapareció Yamazaki-, creo que las dejaré, yo prefiero ir a descansar.

-¿Descansar? O llamar a tu novia-comentó pícara Nakuru.

El susodicho mostró un leve sonrojo, antes de despedirse y retirarse.

-Ya lo conocías-inquirió Tomoyo.

-No, pero-se encogió de hombro-, es fácil sacar información, es una de mis habilidades-le guiñó un ojo.

Le corrió una gotita por su frente, sin duda alguna acababa de conocer a una mujer muy interesante.

Regresaron al hotel alrededor de las diez de la noche, con varias bolsas de comprar y kilos de cansancio tras recorrer varias tiendas de suvenires. Se despidieron a la entrada de sus respectivas habitaciones (las cuales estaban frente a frente).

-

-

-

Ocho de la mañana y ya estaba bañada, preparándose para ir a desayunar algo y después encontrarse con Yue y los demás en el lobby, ese día (como de costumbre) amaneció lloviendo, por lo que unas botas y gabardina fue la mejor opción para salir, tomó su bolsa y bajó.

No había mucho movimiento en el lugar, sólo algunos miembros del hotel, recepcionistas, botones. Entró al restaurant, en donde se encontró con la café melena de Nakuru, estaba desayunando sola.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?-la cortesía ante todo.

-Claro, guapa-despegó la silla de la mesa, y se la ofreció.

A mitad de la comida se les unió Yamazaki, y unos minutos más tarde Yue.

-¿Ya desayunó?-preguntó curiosa Tomoyo.

-Sí, pedí servicio a la habitación-contestó serio como siempre.

-Vaya jefe, siempre tan sociable-se burló la castaña, y recibió una no-agradable mirada.

-Los esperaré en el lobby, mientras tanto iré por a hacer algunas llamadas-se despidió.

-No creo que provocar a Yue sea algo bueno-comentó nerviosa Daudoji.

-Puede, pero-miró hacía donde había desaparecido-, creo que lo soportará.

-

-

-

Partieron a las nueve en punto, el mismo coche y chofer del aeropuerto estaba esperándolos en la entrada. Los tres (Nakuru, Tomoyo y Yamazaki) se acomodaron en la parte de atrás, Yue por su parte adelante.

Sentí algo de nervios, algo así como la sensación de que algo grande se avecinaba. Salieron de la cosmopolitan ciudad de Londres, para adentrarse al pacífico campo. Grandes mosaicos verdosos y amarillos se vislumbraban.

-Llegamos-anunció el chofer, tras dar la vuelta y adentrarse en un camino de terracería.

Una imponente casa se levantó ante sus ojos, lo colores discretos, la atmosfera hogareña. El coche se posó delante de la pequeña escalinata que conducía a la casa; en donde estaban dos figuras pardas esperándolos, un joven alto acompañado de una hermosa mujer.

Yue fue el primero en bajar, saludó con (lo que Tomoyo supuso era una sonrisa) a la pareja, ellos bajaron cuando el chofer abrió la puerta.

-Eriol, Kaho-los miró y luego regresó su mirada a ellos-les presento a mi equipo de trabajo. Ellos son Yamazaki (anestesiólogo)-les dio la mano a cada uno-, Akizuki Nakuru (segunda asistente)-los saludó con un efusivo abrazo a cada uno, dejándolos sonrientes-y aquí, a mi principal asistente Daudoji Tomoyo-esta sólo sonrió y les dio la mano.

-Mucho gusto-le dijo Eriol al tomarle la mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y no se separaron hasta que la voz de Kaho intervino.

-Me alegra conocerles, sé que si Yue los escogió son los mejores. Y ante todo les quiero agradecer el hecho de que estén aquí.

Los presentes le regalaron una sonrisa, y les invitaron al interior en donde platicaron los detalles de la próxima operación.

* * *

Notas de una Cerecita loca XD: como verán ahora las cosas se ponen más interesantes, se puede decir que se ha agregado un factor que...no mejor no lo adelanto, ya lo verán más adelante, ; ).

Con respecto a lo de redición, creánme que no es fácil, y por lo que he recibido a la mayoría no les cayó muy bien esto, pero como dije allá arriba (?), dénle chance...ya saben si quieren hacer algún comentario bueno, malo o lo que me quieran dar...será bien recibido.


	3. Errores, lágrimastristeza

Perdón por la tardanza, allá abajo (?) las aclaraciones ahora a disfrutar

* * *

Una intensa semana–eso pensaba Tomoyo, que ahora, descansaba en su cama–, se la había vivido en el hospital, entre pruebas, de rutina, hechas a Kaho, acostumbrarse al horario, preparar todo para la operación, lo bueno de trabajar con alguien como Yue (o sea precavido y meticulosos) es que para estas alturas todo estaba en orden–dio una vuelta en la cama y quedó de frente con su reflejo en la ventana, un suspiro cansino salió de sus rosados labios. 

–Eriol Hiirawizaga y Kaho Mitzuki–dijo al aire, desde que los conoció le parecieron un matrimonio maravilloso: entregados, enamorados, amables–suspiró de nuevo–, si ella pudiera tener algo como eso, sin duda alguna lo daría todo…

El sonido de un teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones, lo que le alegró, el rumbo sombrío que tomaban la empezaban a deprimir.

– ¿Diga?–contestó con calma.

–¡Hola, Tomoyo!–le saludó una jovial voz–, espero no molestarte, pero Yue quiere hablar con nosotros.

– ¿Pasa algo?–preguntó extrañada.

–Pues–la voz una pausa–, no lo sé, pero será mejor que te des prisa se ve algo…estresado.

–De acuerdo, Nakuru nos vemos en cinco minutos en la recepción.

Confundida se apresuró a vestirse, para después bajar al extraño llamado de media noche de su jefe. Cuando llegó al lugar, vio lo que nunca pensó; a un Yue preocupado, y ansioso.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede?–sonó más nerviosa de lo que quería.

El doctor paró en seco al escucharla (estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro), y la miró.

–Ha surgido un problema–empezó una vez que todos estaban cerca de él–, es algo verdaderamente inesperado, da un giro inesperado a mis planes.

Todos se miraron entre sí, aun sin entender nada.

–Lo que sucede, es que mi hermano tuvo un accidente, está grave en Japón, necesito ir de inmediato–dijo sin entrar mucho en detalles.

–Pues si es necesario podemos decirle al señor Hiirawizaga que atrase la…

–¡No!–detuvo el comentario de Yamazaki–, saben tan bien como yo que este tipo de enfermedades no da mucho tiempo, además ya tenemos todo planeado–se sentó en el sillón de la recepción–, no podemos cancelar así nada más.

– ¿Qué sugiere?–cuestionó Tomoyo después de, lo que a su parecer, fue un incómodo silencio.

Yue la miró seriamente.

–Que me sustituya en la operación.

– ¿Qué?–estaba pasmada, jamás pensó en algo como eso, no es que no estuviera preparada pero…

–Akizuki y Yamazaki la asistirán, confío en sus capacidades…

–Sí, pero, no lo sé–miró a la pelirroja–, qué tal si Nakuru, lo hace ella tiene más experiencia.

–No Tomoyo, si lo ponemos en jerarquías tú están antes que yo, lo que te hace la segunda mejor después de Yue–dijo, sorprendentemente, seria.

–Pero…

–No tenga miedo Daudoji, sé que usted hará que todo salga bien¿qué es lo que en verdad le preocupa?

–Pues–se movió incómoda–, el matrimonio Hirawizaga confía en que usted será quien opere, puede que no se sientan con la misma confianza.

–Yo sé que ellos confían en mí–se puso de pie de nuevo–, pero es algo fuera de mi alcance, estoy seguro de que si les explico entenderán, sobre todo porque cuenta con mi aprobación.

Suspiró resignada.

–Está bien, lo haré.

–Sabía que contaba con usted, mañana antes de irme pasaré a hablar con ellos y les explicaré lo que sucede.

Se despidió de ellos, argumentando tener que preparar todo para su viaje.

–No te preocupes todo saldrá bien–le consoló Nakuru camino a sus habitaciones.

Le sonrió en agradecimiento, pero, algo después de que aceptó se manifestó en ella; haciéndola sentir extraña.

–

–

–

–Podemos esperar–repetía inseguro.

–No, Eriol, sabes que no se puede, es arriesgarse mucho–recalcaba Yue.

–Eriol–intervino Kaho–, Yue tiene razón, yo también quiero que sea él, pero también quiero que todo acabe. Además–tomó su mano–, si él confía en la doctora Daudoji creo que lo podemos hacer nosotros.

–Está bien–concedió–, todo seguirá en pie.

–Es lo mejor–le aseguró su amigo.

Eriol los miró a ambos, y se tomo especial tiempo en mirar a Kaho, sin duda alguna prefería que Yue la operara, pero tampoco pondría en riesgo la salud de su esposa; no confiaba mucho en Daudoji, sobre todo porque no parecía tener mucha experiencia, pero al parecer era la mejor de su país, contaba con la aprobación de Yue y con eso bastaba, por el momento, para él.

–Los dejo, mi avión saldrá en dos horas, apenas lo suficiente para llegar sin retrasos.

Se despidieron con la promesa de un futuro encuentro; cuando todo estuviera bien.

–

–

–

–Hay, Sakurita, ya sé que yo puedo, pero me da un poco de nervios.

–Sigo sin entender tu preocupación–repetía por enésima vez la castaña, tras el teléfono–, eres buena, de hecho de las mejores de por aquí, tienes todo en tu favor.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pareciera que soy nueva en esto–suspiró–, creo que estoy algo desubicada siempre he hecho mi trabajo en Japón–se argumentó–, si creo que es eso, el cambio de lugar.

–Ves, no hay nada de qué preocuparte, mejor tranquilízate, dentro de dos días será la operación y tienes que estar despejada.

–Tienes razón, te dejo porque debe de ser de madrugada allá y tienes que trabajar.

–Sí, hemos estado un poco ajetreados–sonrió–, pero nada que no se solucione.

–Está bien, nos vemos prima, me saludas a todos.

–Yo les mando tus saludos–hizo una pausa–, cierto ahora que recuerdo, me dijo Kero que te envió algo a tu correo.

–Ahora mismo lo reviso, nos vemos–colgó el teléfono, se estiró en la cama y tras desesperarse fue a su portátil.

Abrió su correo, desechó la propaganda, leyó algunos mails de sus amigos y por fin llegó a uno que tenía como título: "¡Hola, hermosa!", una sonrisa se dibujó en su tez, después de todo Kero era siempre tan lindo, dio clic al link, empezó a leer y una expresión de incredulidad apareció; Kero le habló a su hermano (algo, en verdad, impensable), para decirle que una amiga estaba en la ciudad y que si podía facilitarle las cosas, al parecer se comunicaría con ella mañana, contestó el mail y se fue a dormir, con la promesa de una posible llamada.

Ocho de la mañana, si esa es la hora, diez minutos antes recibió la–aun no sabía cómo describirla–llamada de Spinel, así se había presentado, para concertar una ¿cita? Con ella, todo era muy formal, parecía una entrevista para el trabajo; no había duda de que eran muy diferentes.

Mejor se apuraba sino quería llegar tarde y los ingleses odiaban la impuntualidad.

–

–

–

Caminó por el suelo londinense, pasaba edificios llenos de historia, calles empedradas que, posiblemente, databan de principios de siglo, todo era hermoso pero también una fría elegancia preponderaba.

Se detuvo en un pub, uno de los más elegantes pudo constatar al ingresar, el clásico estilo inglés predominaba, aunque también tenía cierto toque cálido. Dio su nombre al jefe de meseros, el cual la guió por el lujoso recinto, se dirigieron a la parte más "tranquila", que se resumía en la VIP.

EL mesero le indicó la mesa, la cual era ocupada por un joven que desde lejos se parecía mucho a Kero, pero que al acercarse se podían ver las diferencias; desde el color de pelo hasta la expresión adusta.

– ¿Spinel?–saludó, interrumpiendo la meditación del sujeto.

– ¿Daudoji?

–Sí–le sonrió–, mucho gusto, pero me gustaría que no me llamaras por mi nombre…dejemos las formalidades.

–Bueno–concedió inseguro.

–Sabes–empezó Tomoyo después de pedir un café–cuando Kero me dijo que conocería su hermano me puse nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué?–preguntó con suma educación.

–Pues digamos que Kero siempre decía que eras un gruñón–dijo sonriente–, y me parece que no lo eres.

Spinel se sonrojó bajo ese imperturbable caparazón.

–Gracias, pero sólo hemos intercambiado dos o tres palabras y no se puede hacer un juicio con tan poca información.

Soltó una sincera sonrisa.

–Puede ser, pero no suelo equivocarme en mis juicios–le miró conciliadora–, dejemos eso, mejor cuéntame de ti.

Spinel miró confuso a Tomoyo, no era como las chicas que solía conocer en su círculo, irradiaba una candidez poco común; que extrañamente hizo que se sintiera a gusto.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces empezó a hablar con ella, hablaron largo y tendido durante horas. El timbre de su celular hizo que la atmosfera se rompiera.

– ¿Qué pasa?–contestó autómata–, ya veo, en veinte minutos estaré ahí.

–Es una lástima que se tenga que terminar, espero que podamos repetirlo en otra ocasión.

–Claro que sí–se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano–, cualquier cosa tienes mi teléfono, no dudes en llamar.

Tomoyo agradeció con una sonrisa, vio la alta figura de Spinel partir y tras cinco minutos también ella emprendió camino al hotel.

–Tomoyito–le saludó alegremente Nakuru–te esperaba para comer.

–Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho–le regló una sincera sonrisa.

–No, para nada–hizo una silla a un lado–, empecemos que me muero de hambre.

Comieron a gusto, y siguieron la plática en el cuarto de Nakuru.

–Sí, yo también estoy algo nerviosa–tomó un sorbo de té–, pero es algo normal.

–No sé como haces para mantener la compostura. Creo que es la experiencia–susurró con nostalgia.

–¡Oh, vamos! No es enserio, la experiencia cuenta y mucho, puede que tenga más que tú (aunque no tanta, eh), pero tú eres la mejor en este ámbito y sobre todo Yue confía en ti. Y eso créeme que ya es mucho.

–Eso ya lo sé, sólo que…olvídalo mejor me voy a descansar, mañana será un día muy ajetreado.

–Bueno, descansa, y una vez más no te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá bien–le guiñó un ojo, antes de que cerrara la puerta.

–

–

–

Bien, bien, bien, esa palabra resonaba por su cabecita desde las cinco de la mañana, hora en la que se había despertado, afortunadamente pudo dormir bien aunque después de tomarse un relajante baño de casi tres horas.

Se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse, desayunar en paz, no se topó ni con Yamazaki ni con Nakuru; aunque sabía que tenía que verlos para irse juntos al hospital.

Cuando estaba en la recepción esperándolos, una de las recepcionistas le informó que tenía una llamada.

– ¿Diga?–habló al aparato cuando llegó al teléfono.

–Bueno días doctora–se sobresaltó al escuchar e, tan peculiar, acento.

–Doctor Tsukishiro–saludó sorprendida.

–No pretendo quitarle micho tiempo, sólo le quiero desearle buena suerte y que confíe en sus habilidades…como yo lo hago.

–Gracias–apenas musitó.

–Espero su llamada cuando termine la operación.

–Claro, nos vemos.

Cuando colgó aun estaba confundida, ciertamente no era algo que se esperara, menos de Yue, aunque le agradecía profundamente su confianza. Un leve roce en su hombro le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

–Tomoyo¿nos vamos?–preguntó una, no muy común, seria Nakuru.

–Sí.

El camino al hospital fue algo raro, el silencio predominaba todos (sin excepción), estaban con un semblante profesional, absortos en sus pensamientos; preparándose.

–Llegamos–les anunció el chofer.

–Gracias–dijo solemnemente Nakuru.

Entraron al hospital, recibieron varias miradas curiosas.

–Buenos días–les saludó un ansioso Eriol.

–Buenos días señor Hiirawizaga–correspondieron.

–Kaho ya está siendo preparada–informó nervioso.

–Sí, lo sabemos, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a supervisar algunas cosas–se disculpó un profesional Yamazaki.

Asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza dejando solos: a la nerviosa Tomoyo, una silenciosa Nakuru y un expectante Eriol.

–Lo dejamos, no se preocupe–confortó Tomoyo.

–Gracias, a ambas–las miró.

Pasaron de largo, sólo que cuando Tomoyo caminó junto a Eriol esté le tomó por el codo.

–Se la encargo–la miró profundamente–tiene lo más preciado para mí en sus manos.

Entró, y no textualmente, en shock, eso sólo le ponía más peso a sus hombros. Práctico las respiraciones que solía hacer en yoga y cuando se tranquilizó habló.

–No se preocupe–tomó su mano.

Eriol le sonrió y la dejó ir, la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió al final del corredor.

–

–

–

Dos horas de operación y todo iba bien, Nakuru la asistía con eficacia, Yamazaki estaba siempre al pendiente de Kaho. Cuando empezó la operación sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío que le hacía estremecerse, lo bueno fue que se quitó al transcurrir la intervención.

No se adentró más en aquello y se concentró de lleno en el cuerpo que estaba abierto a la altura del pecho, dejando ver un latente, pero cansado, corazón.

Se sumaron otras dos horas al reloj, trabajando arduamente, y realizando todo cuidadosamente; que era poner un marcapasos, todo con una inigualable templanza, cuando procedían a cerrarla; los aparatos que tenía Kaho monitoreando sus signos empezaron a sonar: algo no andaba bien.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue en cámara lenta, las enfermeras corriendo tras el desfibrilador, el cuerpo elevándose cruelmente de la plancha buscando regresar, un corazón sin reaccionar, la desesperación en los actos de los presentes. El panorama ciertamente era abrumador o eso pensaría cualquiera que pasará por ahí y por error viera hacía adentro:una muy desesperada Tomoyo, dando masajes al corazón del inerte cuerpo, una imagen un tanto turbadora ella con su bata llena de sangre, sus guantes ni se diga, lo más inquietante es ese rostro lleno de incertidumbre y desesperación; Nakuru y Yamazaki aun estaban con ella, el chillante sonido del monitor irrumpía en dolorosos ecos por la habitación.

–Doctora**–**intentó el chico.

Tomoyo lo miró una fracción de segundo, y siguió con su presión en el músculo, tratando de encontrar una remota señal de vida.

–Daudoji**–**trató de nuevo.

Esta vez no lo miró siguió haciendo con su infructuosa labor…

–Tomoyo**–**grito levente esta vez Nakuru atrayendo la mirada de la joven.

La cual dio una señal para que Yamazaki se acercara a ella, se aproximó por detrás, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y extendiéndolos por todos sus brazos, que visiblemente eran más largos que los de ella, una vez que llegó a sus manos las tomó suavemente, con la firme intención de que dejara el corazón ahí, obtuvo una resistencia de su parte…

–Ya no hay nada que hacer**–**susurró en su oído, ella cedió y dejó que guiara sus manos lejos del cuerpo.

–Todavía…

–No**–**dijo firmemente sosteniendo un poco más fuerte sus brazos al ver la clara intención de regresar las manos–no, ya no.

–Lo intenté**–**su voz sonaba ausente.

–Lo sabemos**–**afirmó.

–

–

–

Eriol daba vueltas como loco, se sentaba, se paraba, miraba el reloj y su mirada se ponía de nuevo en las frías puertas del quirófano, así transcurrió para él, el tiempo.

Todo, hasta cierto punto, estaba bien, lo que ya no encajaba fue cuando al cabo de varias horas de operación dos de las enfermeras salieron corriendo, su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, algo le decía que eso no era normal, pero cuando intentó acercarse uno de los enfermeros se lo impidió.

–No lo entiende–gritaba fúrico–, tengo que saber qué pasa.

–No puede entrar–repetía con imperiosa calma, de nuevo, el guardián de la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él, una mano lo detuvo por el hombro.

–Cálmate, no ganas nada poniéndote así.

–Spinel–miró al interlocutor, respiró con tranquilidad–, tienes razón.

–Vamos a sentarnos– más que petición era una orden.

Logró calmarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo. El rechinido de las puertas abriéndose hicieron que voltearan al unísono, Spinel contuvo una expresión de asombro y sobre todo de frustración; asombro al ver avanzar a Tomoyo, cosa que no se esperaba, pero después de hilar los puntos entendió y de frustración ya que estaba llena de sangre y su mirada turbada, confundida, fuera de sí; no dejaba mucho que desear.

Eriol no esperó mucho, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

– ¿Cómo está?–le pidió.

Agachó la mirada, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decir.

– ¿Qué pasa?–le tomó por los hombros y la empezó a zarandear.

Spinel corrió hacia ellos.

–Tranquilo, deja que hable–lo separó de la callada figura femenina.

–Lo siento–dijo casi inaudiblemente, eso fue suficiente para que Eriol volteará rápidamente.

– ¿Qué?–su respiración estaba empezando a volverse irregular.

–Lo siento la operación se complicó y…–no pudo terminar porque los apresurados pasos de Eriol corriendo hacía la sala de operaciones le interrumpió.

Cuando Eriol entró al lugar su corazón se encogió y las lágrimas llenas de dolor, amargura, desesperanza surcaron su nívea tez.

Ahí, en la fría plancha se encontraba el inerte cuerpo de Kaho, _su_ Kaho, se acercó a ella, sin prestar atención a nada más, la sangre que pisaba, algunos instrumentos quirúrgicos tirados se olvidaron a su paso, eso no tenía importancia para él.

Con mano temblorosa acarició tiernamente su pálida cara, aun estaba tibia. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, apretando su mano con la de ella, susurrando, implorando, una señal de que todo fuera un sueño. Lloró pero parecía no ser suficiente para callar a la angustiante súplica de su corazón; nadie lo quitó, dejaron que su alma se liberara, después de todo había perdido una parte de sí.

Spinel entró media hora después, su rostro estaba desencajado, y, aunque no solía demostrar sus emociones, ahora sencillamente era imposible. Se acercó lentamente a él, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para consolarlo.

–Eriol–llamó con un doloroso susurro.

–No puedo Spinel–balbuceó después de un rato–, me supera.

¿Qué decir?–pensaba su primo–, todo lo que digas será en vano, ninguna palabra puede curar un dolor tan grande.

– ¿Cómo viviré de ahora en adelante? Ella era mi razón de vivir–miró una vez más el cuerpo y un bisturí que estaba ahí.

Spinel como adivinando sus pensamientos de apresuró.

–¡Demonios Eriol, reacciona!–le gritó–no hagas ninguna estupidez. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, las enfermeras tienen que hacer su trabajo.

–¡No!–su voz era firme, fría, y vacía.

–Vamos Eriol, necesitas un respiro–trató de conciliar–, ella no quería que sufrieras.

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó a la puerta.

–

–

–

Sonó varias veces nadie contestaba, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida se escuchó que levantaban el auricular.

– ¿Bueno?

–Yue–empezó.

– ¿Nakuru?–inquirió extrañado.

–Sí–hizo una pausa–, Tomoyo no puede hablar, pero…

– ¿Cómo que no puede hablar?–interrumpió– ¿qué pasó?

Tardó en contestar–La operación no fue lo que se planeó.

El silencio se hizo presente.

–Llego en dos días–anunció antes de colgar.

Nakuru suspiró cansada y miró a Tomoyo que dormía en su cama, después de hablar mucho y convencerla de que tomara unos sedantes. Esto no sería fácil para ella, no es sencillo perder a tu primer paciente y mucho menos si todos confían en ti.

Tomoyo se despertó entrada la madrugada, los sedantes no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para salvarla de sus angustiantes pesadillas, aun recordaba la cara de dolor, angustia, desolación y odio que le dirigió Eriol Hiirawizaga cuando se lo encontró en la salida del hospital; no había dicho nada, sólo se limitó a pasar de largo, con Spinel acompañándolo.

Se sentía mal, muy mal de hecho, en su carrera nunca había perdido un paciente, era un sensación de que todo lo que haces está mal, todo lo que pasaba, a su consideración, era su culpa.

Pensó y hasta llegó a derramar lágrimas de frustración, durante lo que quedaba de la madrugada; cuando salió el sol, se levantó y tomó una larga ducha.

* * *

Notas de una Cerecita loca: antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero la Uni apenas me deja respirar, por lo que aprovecho para decir que el tercer cap. tardará un poco más- paciencia gente, paciencia-además de que mi Beta se desapareció y necesito encontrar una que la reemplace hasta que regrese ;;.

Una vez aclarado eso (?) pasemos al capitulo, como verán lo bueno apenas comienza XD, ya que de aquí en adelante las-¿cómo decirlo?-disputas, empezarán. No saben lo difícil que fue para mi, no matar a Kaho, sino hacer sufrir al pobre de Eriol pero esperemos que en el futuro las cosas mejores (?). Yuecito tendrá un papel muy importante, no adelanto más mejor nos leemos pronto P

Los dejo ya saben cualquier tipo de comentario será bienvenido no importa que sean amenazas (?) XD.

Un saludo,

Cerecita.


End file.
